Pay-to-play Runecrafting training
The massive profits and convenient perks of the Runecrafting skill draws intrigue from nearly every Runescape players at one point in their Runescape career. The amount of money that a player (especially mages) can save AND make honing this skill is nearly unmatched. However, the amount of long and tedious work that goes into levelling up this skill drives many players away from it, leaving those with the proper patience to reap great rewards. Fortunately, this guide will be able to alleviate some painstakingly boring hours and allow you to operate and level up more quickly and efficiently. Levels 1-9 To start off, you should do the Rune Mysteries quest. It is a requirement to train the skill. If you do the Abyss Miniquest immediately after talking to Wizard Sedridor to complete Rune Mysteries, the 1,000 runecrafting XP reward given by the Miniquest will get you from zero XP to level 9 runecrafting, allowing you to bypass air, mind, and water runecrafting. It will take you right away to earth runes (level 9). If you can't do the Abyss miniquest, the only way you can train is by crafting Air Runes. The air altar is just south of Falador, with a bank close by. Keep in mind this is 2007scape, so the air altar is NOT by Varrock like it is in Runescape 3. You will end up with a decent amount of Air Runes, which you may then sell, or keep for your own personal use. Continue to keep running air runes until you reach level 9, which is the level at which you may craft earth runes. Levels 9-14 Starting at level 9, it is advised you craft earth runes at the earth altar, which is just north east of Varrock, near the sawmill. The distance between the altar and bank is a brisk walk away, so you can gather a great portion of exp in a short amount of time. Earth runes are handy runes to have, required if you come across any earth based spells. Selling earth runes may prove to be a greater advantage to you than actually saving them, but that is completely up to the player. Levels 14-20 It is now advised that you give crafting fire runes a go. The fire altar is west of the Duel Arena north of Al Kharid. It is close to Faldi's chest bank by the arena, but if you have the money, it is recommended you use Ring of Dueling teleports. Teleport to Castle Wars with the ring, and get out essence. Then use the ring to teleport to the Duel Arena. Run north-west to the altar, craft the runes, then teleport back to Castle Wars using the ring. Fire runes are also very useful for a wide variety of spells, so it may be a good idea to hold onto them in case you wish to train your magic later on, but once again, that is all up to you. Levels 20-27/35/44 Once you reach level 20, you now have the ability to craft Body Runes. Body runes, are useful for a small number of spells, such as "Confuse" or "Weaken" in the normal spellbook, but also for two higher spells in the Lunar spellbook. Due to this, many players simply abandon these runes, however that doesn't mean that they're worthless to craft. These runes give plenty of xp and are the highest level runes free players are able to craft. With this being said, taking into account the distance from the bank (which is the Edgeville bank) and the amount of xp from each rune (7.5 xp per rune crafted), this is a exceptionally awesome way to level up Runecrafting. Now, a player may use this method to level up to three different levels: #'Level 27'- Granted you finished the "Lost City" quest and have access to Zanaris, you may craft Body Runes up until level 27, where you may then craft cosmic runes. Cosmic runes are also a very good source of xp, but they do require the completion of the "Lost City" quest and the distance from the Cosmic altar to the bank is a bit further than the Body Altar and the Edgeville bank. #'Level 35- '''At level 35, players can now craft Chaos runes. This method earns just a bit less exp per hour than Body Runes do, but Chaos runes are very useful and sought after. They are involved in the majority of attack spells and can yield great profits as well. However, if you're in it just for the Runecrafting exp, then this method may not be the most efficient for you. If you do however wish to craft Chaos runes, it is advised that you use the Abyss, as it will save you the hassle of going through the 3 level "maze" of the Chaos temple everytime you wish to craft Chaos runes. Levels 44-54/99 Level 44 grants access to craft Nature runes. Nature runes are a quick and useful way to level up your Runecrafting level. The runes are involved in a numerous amount of extremely useful spells (in terms of spells used to level up your magic level quickly). The Nature Altar is located in Karamja, north of Shilo Village. Since these runes are highly sought after, runecrafting Nature runes is a beneficial and profitable way to level up, and it is highly recommended you sell the runes if you're not planning on levelling up your magic anytime soon. Levels 54-65/91/99 At level 54 you can craft law runes and at this point you should be using the abyss system with a way to teleport ot Edgeville, via either house or glory. Many people prefer to start making law runes at 54 due to the increased experience, without much of a change in profit. The law altar is located on Entrana, so when using the law altar make sure you don't have anything equipped because otherwise you won't be allowed in through the portal in the abyss. #'Level 65 - At level 65, you may switch to Death Runes, assuming that you have completed the quest Mournings End Part II. The altar will let you craft death runes using a talisman or a created tiara. #'''Level 91 '-' At level 91 you can begin to create two nature runes per pure essence. Many players choose this route to 99 due to the over double profit created. Going from 91-99 using this method will yield about 1,584,800 Nature runes, requiring 792,400 pure essence. However, at a base price of around 200 gp per Nature rune, it will yield almost 300mil gp, with around 200-250mil profit. Category:Runecrafting